deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Perry the Platypus vs Skipper the Penguin
Perry the Platypus VS Skipper the Penguin is a What-if? Death Battle created by Windindi and Bowserdude. Description Disney VS Dreamworks! It's the battle of the flat-footed mercenaries! Will Perry ice Skipper, or will Skipper platy-put Perry to a watery grave? Interlude Wiz: Throughout all of animation, there have existed many secret agents, many of which have been anthropomorphic animals. Boomstick: But these two flat-foots have proven time and time again to be some of the best of the bunch! Wiz: Like Perry the Platypus, OWCA's number one agent, Boomstick: And Skipper the penguin, leader of the Penguins of Madagascar! He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to measure their weapons, armors, stats, and skills to figure out who would win a Death Battle! Perry (*Cue Perry Perry the platypus theme - Extended Instrumental versionhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72yf4P4_Ls4) Wiz: In the early days of 2001, a young teal platypus was born and left for dead on the streets of Danville for unknown reasons. Boomstick: However hope was not lost, as the O.W.C.A, the organization run almost completely by animals, took him in and taught him basically everything he knows! Wiz: It's true, under Major Monogram he learned to put everyone before himself, as well as how to act and fight, even to be prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice for the good of mankind, if need be. Boomstick: Wow, pretty dark for a kid's show, don't you think? Wiz: Regardless, Perry had qualified for O.W.C.A in just one year, where he was put into an animal shelter to find his host family. Boomstick: The famous Phineas and Ferb themselves chose him out of a room full of other animals, so Perry became bonded to them and their close family members in many different ways. Wiz: Perry had been training for 5 years prior to the famous 2007 summer to perfect his body and mind, and to destroy evil. And the things he found were quite amazing. Boomstick: Perry uses both platypus-based fighting styles, Platyjitsu and the Way of the Platypus, giving him insane martial arts skills, teleportation, telepathy, magic, and small scale reality warping. Wiz: Perry's determination has granted him amazing power, he's injured the Platyborg(who took no damage from being hit by a bus while injured), survived being hit by a big metal ball that went through skyscrapers like nothing, survived being shot through the molten core of the planet at hypersonic speeds twice, killed an army of sentient cheese so fast that not even one of them could react before they were eaten, he even defeated Liam O'Cracken, the man who's fighting style specifically countered platypuses. Boomstick: And my favorite addition to his arsenal, his fedora! Wiz: Perry's fedora is not just for show, it's how people know that he's an O.W.C.A agent. Boomstick: On top of all that, his hat can function as a boomerang, which even Dash from the Incredibles could not evade, a saw, an extending boxing glove, a tool kit, and they're so compact that he can wring his fedora out like a sponge with ease. Wiz: Moving on, if his agent form isn't enough, Perry can transform into the Super Perry, Much like Digivolution, it gives him massive boosts in all stats. He even evaded Venom from Spider-man and injured M.O.D.O.K. in one hit, who wasn't fazed when a space station fell on him. And if he needs even more power, he can be sprayed with the Warthog Sprayer-inator. In his Warthog form, he becomes way faster and does a bit more damage. However, if his host family is threatened, Perry will do anything he can possibly do to ensure their safety, even if such action results in his own death. Boomstick: There are a lot of animals, but none of them could stack up to Perry the Platypus. Skipper Pre-fight prep Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! It's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle FIGHT! KO! Results Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DreamWorks vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Windindi Category:Bowserdude Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Spy/Stealth' Themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:TheDoomGaze Category:Season 2 TheDoomGaze Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles